


Innuendo

by Ingu



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Australian Slang, Crack, Humor, M/M, Terrible pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh plays truth or dare and scores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> A small fill for a [prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1088350#t1088350) on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme which asked for a specific pick-up line to be used in any way whatsoever.
> 
> So here it is, cleaned-up and reposted. Massive thanks to [ladylapislazuli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli) for being a wonderful beta.

It's not the smartest thing he's ever done, but Raleigh is justified by the holy influence of truth-or-dare and shame is no longer available. 

 

Chuck stands at the bar, nursing a beer and looking strangely forlorn even with the celebration going on around him and his father at his side. 

 

Disappointingly, he is also dressed in well-fitted black jeans and an infuriatingly tight grey t-shirt, a fact which Raleigh resolutely ignores. Another thing he ignores is the sounds of Tendo's snicker and Mako's giggles floating up from behind. 

 

Raleigh takes a deep breath and steps up to the challenge.

 

"Hey Chuck!"

 

"Yeah?" Chuck turns and catches sight of him, then decides to face Raleigh as he approaches, managing to look petulant and wary at the same time.

 

By Chuck’s side, Herc notices their exchange, and is probably keeping tabs on his son in case of trouble. But outwardly he shows them no attention, and leaves Raleigh to destroy his reputation right in front of the whole Striker Eureka team.

 

There's two ways this could go down, Raleigh thinks as he lets his eyes slowly rake up Chuck's body in a way that will only be interpreted as procative (but is more along the lines of appreciative). Under his gaze, Chuck visibly tenses, bristling. 

 

They will fight, or, far less likely, they will actually fuck. Raleigh is not actually opposed to either idea. But if their existing relationship is any indication, he should be bracing himself against Chuck's swings. 

 

So he opens his mouth to say the words before he can regret picking the dare instead of truth.

 

"Let's boomerbang!"

 

Chuck's eyes widen and his expression twists into something stuck between shock and horror. Beside him, Herc stiffens, and then bursts out laughing, curling himself over the bar. 

 

"What the fuck, Becket?"

 

Raleigh steps back and successfully dodges a punch that never flies his way. He blinks, surprised, and realises that not just Herc, but every Australian crew member within earshot are all but falling over in fits of laughter. Herc turns to look at him, eyes glittering with amusement, and then starts laughing all over again as soon as their gazes meet.

 

Chuck... Chuck is starting to flush a healthy shade of red.

 

What did he say? The pick-up line isn't _that_ bad is it?

 

"Do you have any idea what you're implying right now?" Chuck says in a hoarse shout.

 

"Uh... I thought I was using a pick-up line?" He squeaks, in a manly fashion.

 

"You just invited me to go and have sex together with a kangaroo."

 

Raleigh's mind blanks. He might be hearing Tendo and Mako shrieking with laughter in the background but he doesn't want to be sure. The whole bar's attention is on them now. Fuck.

 

Chuck just waits, as though expecting Raleigh to be aware of exactly what he had done. Instead of coming up with anything witty or intelligent Raleigh's mouth opens, then closes, and opens again. He fidgets on the spot and considers the legal implications of murdering your co-pilot and the head technician of the Shatterdome. Then he turns towards his two former friends in question and throws them a venomous glare that is only met with cheeky grins and a thumbs-up.

 

"Boomer is slang for kangaroo, you idiot," Chuck mutters with a roll of his eyes, finally realising that the entire thing is actually not Raleigh's fault. Herc is still shaking with quiet laughter, and Chuck unsubtly kicks his father in the shins.

 

That's it, Raleigh is done. "Good to know," he says with a nod, and turns back towards his table with the intention of committing a double-murder.

 

"Hey," Chuck calls out to stop him, and Raleigh turns, wary of what might happen next.

 

"If you take out the kangaroo, I might be interested," says Chuck, carefully looking anywhere but at Raleigh and somehow managing to sound adorably awkward. He also seems to be trying to hide behind his beer bottle. 

 

Raleigh blinks, then nods. "Okay."

 

He walks back to his table in victory, sits down next to his best friends, and takes a long pull of his beer.

 

This time, the room is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> No one saw that accidental inclusion of a beta comment did they? No? It's gone now. Oops.
> 
> [Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlSsffF2xhA) is the inspiration for this specific interpretation, I imagine most Aussies were forced to sing this at some point in their life. Yes, please imagine tiny Chuck singing this.


End file.
